Unfortunately Fanboy, Rewritten
by YukiiSenpai
Summary: Sasuke is greatly admired all his life, especially by girls. Fangirls annoy him VERY much. But what if it became the other way around. What if Sasuke became a fanboy of this girl? Will he now realise the feelings and sacrifices of Fangirls for him? R&R!


DISCLAIMER: Wait

**DISCLAIMER: Wait! Before I put my disclaimer, I want to ask something. Why do people put disclaimers in their fics? I mean ofcourse, no one would be sued for writing fics for their favorite anime, books, etc… I mean… the quotation of Fanfiction is 'Unleash your imagination', right? So people are just UNLEASHING their imagination. Anyways, I don't own Naruto… blah!**

**NOTE: This is a SasuSaku fic. I know that lots of people HATE Karin, but I don't have any idea why. Well… could you please tell me if you'll put reviews or something. Don't get me wrong, I'm still a SasuSaku fan forevah 'n' evah but Karin's not that BAD for Sasuke. They make a great pair! A cold and power-hungry man together with a flirty yet powerful woman, not bad eh?**

**NOTE: There's a 90 chance that I'll not finish this story. That 90 could be like … decreased to 85 or maybe 60, I need boost ups 'ya know! I mean I just thought the whole idea a while ago while I'm eating with my friends. Well, not exactly the WHOLE idea of the story… just the idea of chapter 1. I don't even know how this story will end. By the way, I already consumed half of the page in MS word just because of my stupid blah blahs!! SORI!! I know I should be writing them in About me….**

**ANOTHER NOTE: SORRY!! Something slipped on my mind again. Oh- I forgot it… Wait. I'll just recall it. THINK. THINK. It's about Sakura… But I forgot it. Anyways… here's the story:**

--

**MARCH 22**

**DEAR DIARY,**

Hi again! Long time no talk, huh diary? It's funny you know! Some people don't even know I have a diary. Well, that's better because those dorks will just find every way to read you especially that freaking Naruto!

Ok… I met this girl a while ago while having band rehearsals. She was waiting outside, and was OBVIOUSLY, waiting for me! Another fangirl! AAAARRRGGGGHHH!! They're such a great pain in the ass! They follow you anywhere and everywhere! I feel so paranoid now! I DREAM about them you know! Running and screaming on my ear! What do they want? I'll give it to them! Why do I have fangirls anyway? I am NOT cute, NOT intelligent, and I am ABSOLUTELY sure that I'm NOT cool! Whew! I'm humble alright. Well, enough talking about FGs (fangirls). Let's talk about this girl a while ago.

She has a weird hairstyle, is she punk or something? Her hair is pink and Her eyes are jade green! Everything about her is weird! Anyways, first impression from her is she's flirty! No doubt about that. She wears a very sexy outfit, too sexy that it makes me want to throw up (or was it the TOTAL opposite)? She didn't speak to me but the way she looked, I know that she's one of those fangirls. Maybe her heart got too excited when she saw me that it made her braindead! Sorry, I take that back. I'm HUMBLE!! Nyways, Bye bye now… I'm sooooo sleepy!!

**x-x-Uchiha Sasuke-x-x**

--

"Yeah… see you tomorrow…"

It is another busy day for our hero, Uchiha Sasuke. He just finished his band rehearsals and is now on his way for his Mathematics class. After Mathematics, he'll go straight to the gymnasium to practice basketball. Next week's the finals and people expects most out of him. Ofcourse, he's the team captain! After that… Chemistry class. Its not really the class but its just a remedial. Chemistry is during his basketball practice so he has to do remedial to remain on top of his class. Then after chemistry… time to go home. He usually goes home at around seven o'clock but next week's the finals so he goes home at around seven thirty. But its not easy for this raven haired man to go home. FGs are waiting for him and he needs to run fast! Infact, he could also join the track and field competition at the rate of his speed when running… but unfortunately… his schedule is already full, TOO full.

'_Math! Math! Math!' _He thought exasperatedly while threading his way to room 9AA. Why? Seven minutes before he could be marked as late _again_.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Fangirls started to scream. Now he needs to run faster.

'_FG ALERT!' _ He thought annoyingly to the fact that fangirls appear in his most unfortunate events.

As he reached room 9AA, this girl he saw yesterday appeared again. Sasuke was expecting her to yell 'SASUKE-KUN!!' like what other FGs do, but she didn't. She just gave a stare at him and then… nothing! Sasuke also gave her a stare but seems like she's not interested.

He used all his Math period thinking what's wrong with the girl. She totally made Sasuke insane and pissed! Pissed because of the reason that she's not a potential FG as to what he first concluded. _'Hey! Why am I acting this way? It's good that she's not one of those FG!'_ He thought, a little confused about himself.

Then Basketball Practice came. Atleast, his thoughts were not anymore about THAT girl, for now.

"Keep working on your right Uchiha!" His coach shouted. But when he was about to shoot for a free throw, he caught sight of the girl sitting at the bleachers. He's not sure if it was her but she's got cherry blossom hair.

PRRRTTTTT!! A whistle exclaimed and it caught Sasuke's attention.

"What's wrong with you Uchiha? You've been a total ass for today's practice! You know what, I'll give you a thirty minute break to clear your head and bring back that Sasuke!" His coach spoke following another whistle.

Now he's really mad. Mad to the fact that that girl is paralyzing him… consuming his thoughts, and now… his actions. As he and his teammates were walking towards the bathroom, he saw that girl again. _Am I dreaming or is this girl STALKING me?_ He thought while shivering. But she's really real, and she was waiting for Sasuke there.

"Leave us…" he spoke, forgetting that they were in a bathroom. He wanted to speak to that girl all by himself because it's the first time he experienced this INTENSE thought because of a girl.

"Hey Sasuke! Don't tell me you'll do all the _dirt_ here." Naruto teased.

"Shut up twerp! Now leave us!" He yelled at the blond

When his teammates left, he started to talk.

"Why are you following me?!" He exclaimed, showing his agitation on purpose.

A smirk was the only answer he got and it really pissed him!

Then the girl left without a word.

Now she's getting into his nerve. He didn't listen to his teacher during Math time and he totally screwed up at basketball practice, not to mention using all his free time thinking about her and the only thing that he got was a…. SMIRK? But something slipped in his mind…

_Am I turning into a fanboy now?_

_Nah! Haha. What the hell am I thinking? Me? Fanboy? The last thing I'd ever do!_

He wiped his sweat with his _green_ towel and drank water to soothe his body and _mind_ with his _pink_ water jug.

_Shit_.

He thought. Seeing his green towel and pink water jug reminded him again of this girl._ Aargh! I really should stop imagining. Oh! Get out of my head!_

Still not overpowering his mind, he punched the locker and shouted,

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" while poking his head.

--

Now's Chemistry time. Sasuke ran, as usual, to his fullest to arrive at the Chem lab. But he saw something, or _someone_. A stunning figure. A pink hair. A beautiful face. As he walked closer to see this girl… he got surprised._ SHE'S REALLY STALKING ME! Everywhere I go… Everywhere I look.. I see her. And now, She's stuck on my head!_

But the youth just passed without even looking at the girl. He doesn't need to cause he's already staring intensely at her at his mind.

He went inside the laboratory, hoping that his mind will clear off.

"So Sasuke, this activity is just easy. Just combine this acid here to the carbon fillings right here. Uhm..Actually, I have to leave you cause we have a teacher's conference. Is it fine for you?" Said his professor while looking at his wrist watch.

"Yeah prof… no problem…" He replied

"Just be careful alright?" the teacher said then left.

_So its just you and me, huh?_ The raven-haired guy spoke to the chemicals around him. Still not at his old self, he started pouring chemicals. _That girl… she's beautiful… but she's annoying! She's really following me. And how the heck did she know my daily routine? Well, atleast she's the most beautiful fangi—OUCH!._ The chemicals spilled to his hand.

"Ooh!! HoT! HOT! HOT!" He exclaimed while jumping up and down and finding a faucet.

Then the door bursted… someone grabbed his injured hands and dragged him to a washing area nearby.

'Be careful next time, cutie..'

--

**It's really hard for me to think of a Title and especially a summary for this story. And the only reason is… I don't know how this story will go. So how the heck could you come up with a summary if you yourself don't know and don't have anything to summarize!**


End file.
